I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door handles and specifically to lever action retrofit handles which can be mounted to existing door knobs for greater accommodation to disabled or handicapped individuals.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
More and more governmental and private sector emphasis is being placed on providing equal access accommodations in public and commercial facilities to individuals with disabilities. As a result, modification of access facilities including door entry devices and hardware has become increasingly important.
A number of retrofitable door handles or levers have been provided in prior art such as those disclosed in United States Patents to Overholser, Lind, Pennington and Grecco, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,739; 4,397,489; 4,507,087 and 4,971,375, respectively. However, these prior art devices are generally designed for compression or friction-fit attachment in order to secure and to operate the devices. One problem with the prior art devices has been slippage of the handle after repeated use thereby requiring periodic readjustment and retightening of the device. Another problem with the prior art devices has been the moment force produced by the lever extension of such devices which tends to overpower the door knob spring thereby requiring replacement of the spring with a stronger spring in order for the device to be effective and useful. Still another problem with the prior art devices has been the permanency of the attachment to the target door knob.
Cost and appearance are also very important factors to consider in providing suitable retrofit hardware to accomplish the modification objectives of equal access accommodation.